A Rather Unique Snowflake
by MadasatheHatter
Summary: A series of connected drabbles, all revolving around the thought of Jack meeting another Spirit before he met the Guardians. Updates may be slow mainly because I only have so much time available to me, Oh, and it's only rated K at the moment the rating may change later on though.
1. A new Friend

A/N: Takes place before the movie, a hundred years after Jack became a spirit.

It was twilight the first time he met her.

He had just finished coating a town in snow, and there was still a light flurry raining was prancing in a small forest clearing, darting after the snowflakes, catching one, before going after another. This was rather strange if you consider the fact that it was getting dark, it was quite cold outside and she was just wearing a dress and boots. It's also worth mentioning that she looked to be around twelve, still a child and she was the only one outside, let alone in that area.

So like most people -or spirits- would do, he went down and landed in the snow at the edge of the clearing, sitting down he continued to watch the strange girl jump and dance around the clearing.

"Are you Jack Frost?" startled, Jack leapt up staring at the girl who was looking at him questioningly. "What? You can see me?" He managed to gasp out. "Yep! My names Celeste. Spirit of Individuality at your service." Celeste chirped up sweeping a low bow.

Seeing his started look she asked "Have you never met another spirit before?" Bemused, Jack shook his head. "Not even Mother Nature? She usually keeps tabs and sometimes helps her seasonal spirits…" Again Jack shook his head. "Really? Never? That's really odd."

Silence fell and Jack, after getting over his shock broke it. "So what are you doing outside now? Usually everyone avoids the snow." He asked muttering the end bit. "Looking at the snowflakes." Seeing Jacks confused look she elaborated, "I'm the spirit of Individuality, so I live for anything that's different or unique to everything around it. Snowflakes are one of the only things I've found that are beautiful yet still completely unique."

Silence fell again before Celeste looked down at her watch. "Oh! Sorry I really have to go! I promised Alex that I would help her with some Christmas shopping." Jack looked at her "Christmas is four months away." He deadpanned. "I know, Alex is weird." "But four months in advance?" "Yep. Oh! I have something for you." She dug into one of the pockets in her dress and tugged something out, a small charm bracelet with a snowflake dangling on it. "In case you want to contact me." She said with a smile wrapping it around Jack's wrist and doing up the clasp. "Nice to meet you Jack Frost. I'll see you again soon I hope." Celeste said tugging a charm on her own bracelet. "You can bet on it." Jack replied. Celeste shot him one last smile before twisting the charm and disappearing from view. Jack smiled before taking to the air. Leaving one last snowflake drifting through the clearing.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first part of the story. It will be a drabble or oneshot series so it may not be in chronological order. Before each chapter I will generally say whether it's before the movie or not. The series will generally revolve around Jack's relationship with Celeste (It will not be a pairing between them) but may include other characters. Also don't worry Celeste's Back story and personality will be fleshed out in later chapters. Until then, Au revoir.

Oh and if you find any spelling mistakes, inconsistencies or anything of the like just leave them in a review.


	2. The Smell Of Friendship

A/N: Set Before the movie.

"Hey Jack." Celeste said still mixing a bowl with a wooden spoon. "Hiya Starshine. What ya doing?" Jack looked at the spirit, her hair was done up in a messy bun, tendrils escaping with flour littered throughout the strands. "Making cookies." The winter spirit looked closer. "What kind?" "My own recipe. Oh and 'Starshine'?" Celeste turned and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Yep." Jack looked at her "Got a problem with that?" Celeste heard the challenge for what it was. "Not a thing Snowflake." Jack stared at her. Silent. "What? Do _you _have a problem with that?" She asked arms crossed. "It sounds kinda girly…" Jack's words faded out seeing the grin stretching across his friends face. _'Damn' _ "And you've just sealed your fate _Snowflake._"

Celeste shook her head and turned back to her mixing bowl, leaving a Grinning Jack behind her. "Hey, can I help?" "Sure. Just don't freeze my cookie dough." Jack laughed and stood next to her. "What do we do next?" Removing the spoon from the bowl, Celeste dropped it into the sink before removing two large baking trays from a shelf. "We separate the dough into balls and put them onto these trays." As she spoke Celeste took out a roll of baking paper and covering each tray with a sheet of the stuff.

"Okey dokey. Wait, how big do I make the balls?" "About this big." Celeste held up one of the cookie balls she has made before placing it back onto the tray. They worked quietly for a moment, Celeste humming a song before Jack spoke up, "This isn't too big right?" She looked at the ball Jack was holding up "Nope, looks about right." She smiled and handed him a spoon smiling at his confused look. "Eat what's on it." Jack looked at her, tentatively sticking the spoon into his mouth.

His eyes widened, a smile stretching across his face. Celeste laughed at the look of pure glee on his face "Like it?" Her only reply was very fast nodding.

Laughter drifted through the afternoon air, floating out the opened windows of a tree house, the smell of cookies following.

A/N: Well, that was lovely. I enjoyed writing that. Again if anyone finds any mistakes just let me know. Yes, Celeste does live in a Tree House. It is Fabulous.


	3. You're only as Old as you Act

Before the Movie

"Hey Starshine?" Celeste looked at the winter spirit, who at this point in time was lying on her couch, legs hanging of the end "Yeah?" "I've been meaning to ask, why do you look 12?" Jack turned his head towards Celeste, who was looking at him, puzzled.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" "Well, you must be a lot older than you look, so I was just wondering why you look twelve."

Celeste thought for a moment before starting "I think my age is based around a couple of reasons, 1 being I act 12 and… "She paused for a moment looking over at Jack, "I think another reason is that kids around this age, are far more unique than any other age. High school kids and teenagers all sort of fit into stereotypes as do kids younger than 10…" She looked at Jack. "I guess, I don't really know. I am who I am and I happen to look twelve."

The room lapsed into silence again, birds chirping outside the open windows. Celeste stood up, "Hey Snowflake, wanna drink of something?" He turned to her before shaking his head "Nah, I'd better get going anyway. I need to create some snow storms." Standing up he gave Celeste a quick hug before walking out the door and preparing to take off. Celeste came to the door too,

"Remember you're only as old as you act." She smiled at him once more before turning around and heading back into her house.

A/N: There! A bit more about Celeste and why she looks the way she does. Just so you know the chapters will get a longer as I go, and if you would like, you can send in prompts for me to do a chapter about.

A/N 2: Fixed it! Sorry the coding thing is a bug that keeps happening. I'll try to check each chapter after I've posted it to make sure. Sorry!


End file.
